Midnight
by isehun
Summary: (UPDATE) Ada waktunya makanan titipan nyonya oh mempertemukan Sehun dan Luhan di depan pintu apartemen. Menjadikan Luhan menyelinap masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun tiap tengah malam tiba. Tapi, ada saatnya juga mereka dipisahkan oleh pintu apartemen. HUNHAN (GS)
1. Chapter 1 (07-27 21:14:30)

Present

.

.

.

Cast:

Luhan(GS)

Sehun

Support Cast:

Kyungsoo(GS)

Jongin

Chanyeol

Baekhyun(GS)

Genre :

Romance,Drama.

Rated:

T/M

*

Happy Reading!!!

Semua berawal saat sehun lulus dari tingkat akhir. Rencana sudah sembilan puluh delapan persen akan terealisasi jika saja ayahnya yang punya kekuasaan besar itu tidak menggagalkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter tampan yang mengganggu. Ayahnya lebih memilih sehun untuk meneruskan pekerjaan kantor yang menurut sehun sangat membosankan. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu sehun menyerah di bawah kuasa ayahnya, dia lebih memilih pergi dari rumah dan mengasingkan diri di pinggiran ibukota.

Menyewa apartemen biasa di depan supermarket sebenarnya sudah sangat disyukuri karena ibunya bahkan memaksa sehun untuk tinggal di apartemen elit di kawasan gangnam. Awalnya ibunya sangat menentang saat mengetahui anak sulung kesayangannya mengasingkan diri dari rumah mewah mereka di incheon. Tapi apalah daya seorang ibu yang ingin anaknya bahagia, dia hanya bisa mendukung keinginan anaknya.

*

Setiap bulan nyonya oh akan selalu mengunjungi sehun di seoul tanpa sepengetahuan tuan oh. Membawa tiga kantong penuh makanan, satu kantong pakaian dan uang yang bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk hidup satu Bulan mendatang. Tentu saja jika tuan oh tahu dia tidak akan segan bertindak.

"Ah eomma sudah kubilang jangan kesini terlalu sering, appa bisa curiga." Sehun mengeluh saat eomma nya sudah ada di apartemen dengan masakan yang baru saja siap.

"Ssstttt diam jangan marahi eomma, cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Eomma sudah masak, jangan terlalu lama." Ucap sang eomma dengan mendikte.

*

"Oh Sehun, dengar eomma baik-baik. Pulanglah nak, jangan seperti anak kecil. Kasihan Appa mu, dia sudah lama menunggu ini. Menunggu dimana saat kau dan Appa mu bekerja sama membangun bisnis kakek mu hm? Jangan benci Appa mu karena menghalangi keinginan mu menjadi dokter." Ucap nyonya oh dengan lirih.

"Tapi eomma, aku tidak suka Appa seperti itu selalu memaksakan kehendak anaknya. Sejong juga bisa membantu Appa nanti."

"Sejong masih sekolah, butuh tiga tahun lagi agar bisa membantu Appa mu, adikmu itu anak nakal. Dia keras kepala, bisa saja dia melakukan lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, dan itu terlalu lama." Sehun memijat pelipis, diam mendengar ibunya bicara.

"Tolong lah nak turuti kemauan Ayahmu sekali ini saja. Hmm? Kau sulung eomma yang paling baik, eomma berharap besar padamu." Akhirnya ajakan provokatif ibunya sudah keluar dengan diiringi lelehan air mata yang membuat sehun tidak tega jika harus menolak.

"Baik, tapi ini yang terakhir."

Sehun berdecak, sedangkan nyonya oh tersenyum lebar.

*

Dan di sini lah dia berada duduk di ruang kerja sang pimpinan,ditemani tumpukan dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani. Bersyukur sekali kerjaannya bahkan lebih sedikit dibanding tiga hari lalu yang menggunung setinggi alis tajamnya.

Sehun menikmati apa yang sekarang telah ia capai walaupun di awal dia tidak mudah menjalani apa yang tidak ia minati. Tapi bukan hanya sekedar mewarisi bisnis keluarga, Sehun harus belajar dari awal untuk mencapai titik ini.

Dan itu tidak mudah.

*

Katakan saja Luhan beruntung bisa tinggal di apartemen elit di kawasan gangnam. Berterima Kasih pada kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun ini tidak sia-sia. Mengorbankan studinya dan lebih memilih membuka coffee shop di kawasan gangnam yang jaraknya satu kilometer dari apartemen barunya. Lumayan penghasilan nya bisa untuk membeli apartemen mewah.

Luhan bahkan mengambil peran sebagai pelayan sekaligus owner.

*

"Ada apa kyung? Kenapa kau menunjukkan wajah jelekmu padaku? Hm?" Luhan datang membawa vanilla latte kesukaan kyungsoo dan duduk di hadapan kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan huh?" Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan membunuh yang membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Becanda kyung... Sensitif sekali sih!" "Bicaralah ada masalah apa?" Ucap Luhan dengan wajah serius.

Hening sejenak.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa kyung?" "bicara yang benar,"

"Aku diusir?"

"Huh?"

"Aku hamil Lu."

.

.

.

TBC

hahaha...yang tertawa wkwk :D absurd bgt ya?

gapapa deh semoga banyak yang suka ya...walaupun cuma sedikit. maaf kalo masih super berantakan.

udah gitu aja makasih

dadah wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

**MIDNIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast:

Luhan(GS)

Sehun

Support Cast:

Kyungsoo(GS)

Jongin

Chanyeol

Baekhyun(GS)

Genre:

Romance, Drama

Rated:

T/M

 **Chapter 2**

 **HAPPY READING!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana coffee shop milik Luhan sedang ramai oleh pengunjung, jadi Luhan tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Kyungsoo seperti bicara pada diri sendiri bukan pada Luhan,bicara dengan sangat Lirih.

Dan Itu membuat Luhan Khawatir.

Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo yang galak itu bersikap aneh seperti ini,berubah menjadi wanita lemah dengan sisi yang memprihatinkan.

"Kyung bicara yang jelas," "aku tak dengar." Luhan merengut dengan wajah cemberut.

Kyungsoo menangis, dia takut untuk mengatakan pada Luhan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, walaupun sebelah hatinya lega Luhan belum mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo... kau membuatku terlihat jahat." "Jangan menangis tolong." Kyungsoo semakin menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata.

"Apa yang terjadi? kau membuatku takut Kyung."

"Lu..." Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak memperlihatkan wajah menangisnya yang sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kenapa? hm?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan untuk bisa lebih jelas mendengar suara lirih Kyungsoo.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata merahnya,tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan kuat.

"Hm..okay okay hanya setelah kau berhenti menangis." Luhan tersenyum mencoba memberikan kenyamanan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan beritahu Chanyeol tentang ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hm tentu. Jangan khawatir."

"Ayo Kyung!" Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo di meja. Setelah memberitahu Chanyeol -manager sekaligus sahabat Luhan dan Kyungsoo- dan pegawai lainnya dia akan pergi. Untungnya Chanyeol sedang sibuk di ruangannya dan tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo datang. Jadi Luhan sedikit berbohong mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ibunya datang mengunjungi di apartemen. Tidak apa-apalah bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Chanyeol sekarang.

"Kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu.

"Bukannya kau yang ingin kubawa pergi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kita ke Apartemenku dan kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi okay?" "Membuatku penasaran saja." Luhan merengut.

"Maaf Lu." Kyungsoo lega Luhan belum mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung."

 **i…i**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tiba di lantai sembilan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bingung Luhan membawanya kemana, seingat Kyungsoo Apartemen Luhan bukan di daerah gangnam apalagi di Apartemen se-elit ini.

"Lu?"

"Hm?" Luhan sedang sibuk mengetikkan passwod.

"Ini Apartemen siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ini Apartemenku Kyung. Aku baru pindah empat hari lalu. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kau pindah?"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengaktifkan ponsel. Aku berkali-kali menghubungimu tapi tidak pernah ada jawaban, kemana kau selama ini huh? Aku butuh bantuanmu tapi kau tidak muncul. Menyebalkan!" Luhan mendengus.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah lesu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Tidak usah dipikirkan Kyung, aku tahu kau mungkin sedang sibuk. Benar?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah meringis.

"Ayo masuk!" Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

 **i…i**

Pukul empat sore. Luhan sedang berbaring di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Kepalanya pusing berputar seperti roda kehidupan, tidak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar tadi siang dari mulut manis Kyungsoo. Sibuk menenangkan pikiran yang kaget dengan cerita mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya jalan yaitu tenang tanpa emosi. Walaupun sangat sulit untuk Luhan lakukan tapi tangan halus dan mata bening Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mengalah. Mengalah untuk tidak mendatangi lelaki bajingan yang telah menanam benih di rahim Kyungsoo yang sial tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lu..."

"Oh kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm."Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah Kyung, sekarang giliranku mandi."

"Ya." Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi,sedangkan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke depan meja rias.

Kyungsoo duduk melamun di depan meja rias Luhan,menatap dirinya yang pucat walaupun sudah mandi. Pikirannya melanglang buana memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada janin di perutnya,apa dia harus menggugurkannya atau membiarkannya hidup. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka apa yang dia dan Jongin lakukan akan berakhir dengan rumit seperti ini.

 **~midnight~**

Sehun bersandar di kursi kerjanya menghilangkan penat di kepalanya. Katakanlah dia bos besar termuda yang pernah ada,di umurnya yang menginjak dua puluh enam tahun april nanti,dia sudah sukses memimpin Perusahaan cabang di Seoul. Setelah mati-matian menolak perintah ayahnya yang bahkan menyuruh Sehun untuk memimpin Perusahaan pusat di Incheon, kenyataannya Sehun lebih memilih memimpin Perusahaan cabang di ibukota. Alasan lebih jauh; dia tidak mau tinggal serumah dengan Ayahnya.

Anak nakal.

Sehun pulang saat matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi membaca tumpukan dokumen. Padahal baru saja pukul delapan, tapi tubuhnya sudah berdering minta untuk dibaringkan. Ya tentu dia akan pulang hanya jika dia mau dan sekarang dia ingin pulang lalu mandi air hangat dan tidur sampai pagi menjelang.

Masih ada jonghyun yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget di tangannya, mungkin sedang berbalas pesan dengan pacar cerewetnya. Bicara soal pacar, Sehun masih single. Dia bukan tipe pria kaya dan tampan yang hobi bermain wanita. Didikan tangan ibunya yang mengajarkan Sehun untuk tidak menjadi seorang pria yang tidak bermoral. Pernah beberapa kali dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita cantik di sekolahnya dulu, tapi saat dia sudah menginjak bangku kuliah dia belum menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lagi. Di umur yang sudah dewasa ini mungkin dia sedang mencari wanita yang cocok dengannya untuk diajak ke jenjang pernikahan, bukan sekedar pacaran lalu putus. Dia ingin serius.

"Bos kau sudah selesai?"

"Masih ada beberapa."

"Mau kemana?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau pulang?" Jonghyun kaget.

Hanya kendikan bahu yang Sehun berikan.

"Bos tunggu du-"

"Pulanglah! kau juga harus istirahat." Sehun berlalu tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Dan meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mengumpat.

"Sial. Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku makan malam." ucap Jonghyun dalam hati.

Sehun pulang dengan selamat. Tiba di kamar Apartemen dan langsung mandi setelah itu pergi tidur. Baru memejamkan mata sebentar, ponselnya berdering.

ada pesan masuk. Dari Sejong.

'ibu akan datang besok ke Apartemenmu'

Sehun membuang nafas dan berdecak kesal.

"Sial."

'dari mana kau tahu?'

'aku mendengarnya'

'awas kalau kau bohong'

Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci. Cara agar terhindar dari ibunya.

Sehun tidak mau bertemu ibunya, karena dia tahu apa yang akan ibunya bicarakan -pulang ke Incheon- Sehun bukan tidak mau menuruti permintaan Ibunya tapi dia tidak mau pulang ke Incheon karena dia tidak mau bertemu Irene;mantan pacar Sehun.

 **~midnight~**

"Kyung aku pergi sebentar."

"Mau kemana?"

"Mini market," "Mau ikut?" Luhan bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Boleh aku titip sesuatu?"

"Hmm,tentu." "titip apa?" Luhan penasaran.

Kyungsoo membuka dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Belikan aku susu ibu hamil." Luhan diam sejenak,melamun.

"Lu..." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Aah tentu." Kyungsoo memberikan uangnya pada Luhan.

Luhan menolak "Simpan saja uangnya."

"Tidak, aku masih ada simpanan."

"Tidak perlu, simpan saja untuk keperluan lain." "Ada yang lain? yang kau perlukan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Lu."

"Tentu Kyung." Luhan tersenyum "Aku pergi."

Luhan membawa dua kantong plastik besar berisi bahan masakan dan beberapa kebutuhan wanita, sedikit kesulitan membawanya memang dan untungnya jarak mini market dan gedung apartemen tidak terlalu jauh.

Luhan sampai di depan pintu Apartemennya, menaruh kantung belanjaannya sebentar untuk mengetik password. Baru saja Luhan mulai mengetik dua digit, badannya terlonjak mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan kencang tepat di sebelahnya. Luhan menoleh dengan wajah kesal dan mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan wajah kusut keluar dari pintu Apartemen tepat di sebelah kamar Luhan.

Luhan menatap pria itu dengan marah,"Yak! berhenti!" Ucap Luhan kesal. Pria itu menoleh sebentar, dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tanpa mengucapkan maaf.

Luhan mengejar pria kusut tadi,tapi sial dia sudah masuk lift.

"Awas saja! sial." Luhan mengumpat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

semoga banyak yang suka ya!! maaf kalo masih berantakan dan kurang panjang karna masih bingung. Sangat butuh koreksi dan penyemangat buat nulis dari temen-temen. terima kasih~~


End file.
